swgalaxyatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Bimm
The Bimms are peaceful, diminutive humanoids from the planet Bimmisaari. The Bimms consist of two species - one, a Near-Human race; the other a floppy-eared, furred humanoid species. Though the two species are completely unrelated biologically, they share a language and cultural identity as Bimms. Biology and Appearance One of the Bimm species is thought to have evolved on Bimmisaari. They are slightly taller than the Near-Human Bimms, with an adult height of 1.0 to 1.6 meters (females being slightly taller on average.) They are covered in short fur, ranging from black to tan in color. They have floppy ears, long muzzles, and small black eyes and possess three long fingers and a thumb on each hand. The Near-Human Bimms differ from the Human norm primarily in their short stature (1.0 to 1.5 meters for adults of both sexes.) Near-Human Bimms are often said to resemble Human children, though males frequently (and proudly) grow full beards. Xenobiologists believe that the Near-Human Bimms arrived on Bimmisaari from a nearby planet eons before the rise of the Galactic Empire, and adopted the culture of the original Bimm species. No other animal species on Bimmisaari is related to them genetically. Both species simply call themselves "Bimms" and live harmoniously with each other in their shared forest cities. They consider themselves to be a united people, and are considered as such by the rest of the galaxy. Intermarriage between the two Bimm species is not uncommon - though genetic incompatibilities requires such couples to adopt if they wanted children. Society and Culture Though the Bimm species have lived together for almost all of their recorded history, certain aspects of their culture are more associated with one species than with another. While some sources attributed these cultural tendencies to one species or the other, sources such as Mammon Hoole present them as aspects of a single, shared culture. Bimms, (especially the Near-Human Bimms,) are fond of art, music, and storytelling. Their favorite stories involve heroic adventures - though they are usually content to hear the stories rather than aspire to take part in adventures themselves. The language, Bimmini, which was used by both species, was sung, rather than spoken. A Bimm conversation has a seemingly mystical quality, sounding to Human ears like songs being sung in five-part harmony. The furred Bimms are particularly good merchants, and feel the day is incomplete without a good round of shopping and haggling. The art of bargaining is respected in their culture, and fair dealing is highly honored. However, cheating and theft were tantamount to murder. Furred Bimms are also noted for their yellow clothing. Both species are noted for their mild-tempered, peaceful tendencies, which is the reason the two species live together in harmony. This tendency extends to non-Bimm visitors from offworld, who are to be treated as honored guests. The Bimm greeting ritual involves a reception line which each visitor would walk through. In complete silence, each Bimm in line reaches out and gently touches the visitor's head, arm, or back. More important visitors attract correspondingly large crowds in the procession. This honor does not extend to armed visitors, however, who would be expected to leave their weapons behind. Stats & Skills (Near-Human) *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 1D+1/4D *'KNOWLEDGE:' 2D/4D *'MECHANICAL:' 1D/2D+2 *'PERCEPTION:' 1D+1/4D+2 *'STRENGTH:' 1D/2D+2 *'TECHNICAL:' 1D/2D+1 *Move: 11/14 Stats & Skills (Furred Humanoid) *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 2D/4D *'KNOWLEDGE:' 2D/4D+1 *'MECHANICAL:' 2D/4D *'PERCEPTION:' 2D+2/4D+2 *'STRENGTH:' 1D/2D+1 *'TECHNICAL:' 2D+1/4D+2 *Move: 6/8 Category:Races